MAD
by kimdossi
Summary: Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang bocah tengik yang tiba-tiba disiram air oleh 'pegawai'nya. "Jadian aja belum, masa udah putus sih." / "Ngapain lo ngebokep sama bokap?" / "Kamu manggil saya?" [exo; yaoi; chansoo; sesoo]


**M.A.D**

 **(My Arrogant Do)**

Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo

 _Warn_! Tidak menggunakan bahasa baku sesuai EYD, humor garing, ooc, cerita pasaran yang terlalu sinetron. Terimakasih.

.

.

.

"Weh, gue punya kabar buat lo. Mau dengerin yang baik atau buruk dulu?"

"Yang mana aja dah."

"Yodah kabar baik dulu, jadi gini kemaren kan gue sama abang gue jalan-jalan mau cari makan. Nah, pas banget tuh ngelewatin toko yang pernah kita datengin dulu! Pas gue liat, toko itu lagi ngadain diskon besar-besaran kalo beli dua dannn berita baiknya cincin yang lo idamkan juga masih ada. Gimana kalo kita beli bareng biar dapet diskon?"

Lima menit hening tanpa jawaban.

Sehun jadi cemas dan deg degan.

Mungkin dia harus minum luwuk wait kofi biar gak deg degan.

Loh kok malah iklan.

Karena kecemasannya yang mendalam, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggoncangkan bahu sempit sahabat sejak memakai popok itu dengan pelan.

Kyungsoo ternyata udah molor.

Yah, sialan.

.

.

.

"Ogah."

Jleb.

Satu kata itu berhasil ngerusak kebahagiaan Sehun yang tadinya dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga imajiner itu kini telah layu seperti hatinya.

Ditolak itu sakit tau.

Sakit banget.

:(

Padahal Sehun udah capek-capek ngebersihin jok belakang motor matic merahnya biar gak ada kuman sedikitpun semaleman, tapi Kyungsoo tetep nolak buat dianter pulang.

Dan sekarang, Sehun cuma bisa menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya..

Jauh~

Jauhhh~

Jauhhh banget kayak kamu sama oppa.

:( (2)

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sekarang nyesel udah nolak mentah-mentah ajakan Sehun buat nganterin dia pulang dan lebih memilih untuk pulang sama ayahnya menaiki naga–

Engga deng. Menaiki mobil hitam yang kalau gak salah namanya _maybach 62_.

Peduli amat.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo lagi jalan-jalan aja di koridor kantor ayahnya. Bukannya nganterin anaknya pulang, Kris Wu –nama ayahnya– malah bawa dia ke penjara (baca: kantor Kris).

Sebenernya nama asli ayahnya itu Do Yifan, tapi diganti jadi Kris Wu biar keren. Dasar abg tua. Gara-gara Kris ngeganti namanya, banyak orang yang ngira kalau Kyungsoo itu anak angkat atau mungkin anak hilang yang ditemukan.

Lagian, muka Kris sama Kyungsoo emang gak ada mirip-miripnya sih. Ayahnya tinggi menjulang tapi anaknya malah bantet. Mungkin itu sebabnya Kris ganti nama, malu punya anak yang bantet.

Duh, masa iya.

Orang-orang bilang Kyungsoo itu imut dan langka banget. Berasa hewan gitu ya langka. Mungkin aja Kyungsoo termasuk ke dalam spesies yang dilindungi oleh masyarakat dan negara.

Tapi kalau mereka udah tau sifat asli Kyungsoo, mereka bakal milih buat gak pernah kenal Kyungsoo sama sekali. Sifat aslinya bener-bener berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang imut. Mungkin kalau pertama liat, orang-orang bakal ngira Kyungsoo ini anak baik-baik yang cerdas dan polos.

Kenyataannya? Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak sepolos wajahnya. Dia jadi mesum karena berteman dengan Oh Sehun yang sialnya ganteng itu. Tapi, sifat mesumnya ini ketutup sama sifat dinginnya. Dia bener-bener jutek sama semua orang tanpa terkecuali. Ngomong seadanya dan irit banget, kalau gak ada yang ngajakin ngobrol mungkin Kyungsoo bakal di cap bisu.

Bukan itu aja, Kyungsoo kalau ngomong itu langsung ke intinya dan kadang itu nyakitin hati banget. Daripada ngomong 'kurang bagus', Kyungsoo lebih milih buat ngomong 'jelek'. Daripada ngomong 'kurang pinter', Kyungsoo lebih milih 'bego'.

Yah, gitulah Do Kyungsoo. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia terus ngejomblo.

Dan sekarang, Kyungsoo bosen banget gak ada kerjaan. Dia harus nungguin ayahnya selesai sama kertas-kertasnya, dia gak bisa pulang sendiri karena dia gak tau mau naik apa ke rumah. Bis? Kyungsoo gak pernah naik bis. Ojek? Ayahnya ngelarang dia naik motor, banyak begal. Angkot? Kyungsoo gak megang uang receh plis. Becak? Di luar lagi ujan. Taksi? Sekarang lagi jaman fake taxi.

Kyungsoo gak berani.

Gimana kalau dia di grepe-grepe?

Dia masih suci, plis lah.

Apa sebaiknya dia telepon Sehun aja ya?

Terus kalau Sehun malah bilang, "Sukurin. Suruh siapa nolak ajakan gue." gimana? Kyungsoo mana mau dipermalukan di depan albino yang sialnya ganteng.

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo tetep nelpon Sehun.

Ga perlu nunggu lama, Sehun angkat teleponnya.

" _LU KENAPA KYUNG? LU BAIK KAN? PLIS GUE MASIH SAYANG SAMA LO JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE LAH. GUE GAMAU DENGER PESAN-PESAN TERAKHIR LO. GAMAU. TITIK."_

 _ **piip. piip.**_

Dimatiin.

Bangke.

Kyungsoo cuma bisa ngelus dada, kok bisa ya dia temenan sama makhluk aneh kayak gini. Baru angkat telpon udah teriak-teriak gak jelas dan matiin aja seenaknya. Mau gak mau, Kyungsoo nelpon Sehun lagi.

" _ANJENG JANGAN BIKIN GUE NGERI AHHHHHHHHHH."_

"Bacot."

" _JAHAAAT. EH KOK LO NGEJAWABNYA BIASA AJA? GA SEREK SEREK GIMANA GITU? LO BAIK BAIK AJA? ELO KOK JADI ANEHHHHHH."_

"Serek lo kira habis apaan."

" _Apaan hayoooo. Eh betewe lo sehat kan?"_

"Iyalah."

" _Lo sumpah gak kejedut apa-apa?"_

"Iya woy. Apaan dah."

" _Engga, aneh aja gitu lo nelponin gue duluan. Biasanya juga gue yang nelpon duluan kan, jadi gue kira lo lagi sekarat gitu mau nyampein pesan-pesan terakhir. Hampir nangis gue, sukur deh lo baik-baik aja."_

"Emang gak boleh kalo gue kangen suara lo?"

" _..."_

Hening seketika. Kyungsoo bingung. "Halo? Putus ya?"

" _Jadian aja belum, masa udah putus sih."_

"Hah?"

" _Jadian yuk."_

"Geblek. Mati sana."

" _...ADUUUHHH DO KYUNGSOOOOO GUE PENGEN MELUK LO SEKARANG. LO DIMANA SIH? SUMPAH MENDADAK GUE KANGEN ELO."_

"Najis."

" _LO DIMANA SEKARANGGGG?"_

"Kantor bokap."

" _Hah? Bokep?"_

"Anjay. Bokap woi."

" _Ngapain lo ngebokep sama bokap?"_

"Nijas."

" _Becanda elah. Kenapa di kantor bokap? Bukannya lo harusnya udah pulang?"_

Aduh, bingung mau jawab apa. "Ngg–ya gitu deh."

" _Jangan-jangan lo belum pulang?"_

"Apaan sih."

" _TUHKAN BENER HAHAHAHA. MENDINGAN TADI GUE ANTER PULANG YA KAN? Mau gue anter pulang gakkkk?"_

Kan, bener. Si albino pasti ngeledek. Ih kesel deh. "Ujan woy."

" _Gapapa, ntar lo kebasahan dan kedinginan. Nah, bagus kan, gue bisa meluk lo sekalian ngeliatin bentuk tubuh lo WKWKWKWK. Mau gak?"_

 _ **piip.**_ Kyungsoo matiin telpon. Ngobrol sama Sehun bener-bener bikin otaknya makin kacau, mungkin sebaiknya dia gak usah temenan sama Sehun lagi.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya geter, ada panggilan dari Sehun yang mana mungkin bakalan Kyungsoo angkat. Kyungsoo malah matiin ponselnya dan masukkin benda itu ke dalam tasnya.

Sekarang Kyungsoo haus dan dia terlalu males buat jalan ke kantin plis lah.

Kebetulan aja seorang pria tinggi dengan jas hitam formal ala-ala pegawai itu lewat. Duh, pas banget. Tau aja Kyungsoo lagi haus. Kyungsoo pun manggil cowok itu dengan 'woy' padahal jelas banget cowok itu lebih tua.

Lagian Kris kan bosnya disini, gapapa lah ya.

Cowok itu ngedeketin Kyungsoo, keliatan bingung. "Kamu manggil saya?"

 _Kamu? Idih najis banget._

"Ambilin minum dong, aus membandel nih."

Setelahnya cowok itu pergi dan beberapa menit kemudian kembali lagi dengan segelas air di tangannya. Dia jalan ngedeketin Kyungsoo yang udah sumringah ngeliat air dan pas berada tepat di depan Kyungsoo, dia malah numpahin segelas air dingin itu ke kepala Kyungsoo.

Inget ya, DINGIN.

AIR DINGIN.

Kyungsoo syok, mulutnya mangap-mangap, dan dia kedinginan banget sekarang.

"Lain kali, ucapkan tolong." Cowok itu senyum dengan tujuan menghina lalu pergi ninggalin Kyungsoo yang udah basah kuyup.

KEJAM!

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo kenapa basah?"

"Aku disebor, _dad_." Kyungsoo ngegerutu sambil ngelingkerin tubuhnya dengan handuk, dia gak punya baju ganti jadi terpaksa harus ngeringin seragamnya dulu dan sekarang dadanya telanjang guys.

TELANJANG.

/mimisan/

"Siapa yang nyebor?"

"Pegawaimu. Pecat dia, _dad_."

Kris ngalihin pandangannya dari layar komputer ke arah puteranya. "Kenapa _dad_ harus pecat orang itu?"

"Dia telah berbuat kurang ajar pada orang yang baru ia kenali."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa ngomong panjang lebar.

"Siapa pegawai itu?"

"Entah. Mungkin baru."

"Kita obrolkan lain waktu. Pekerjaan _dad_ sudah selesai," Kris ngerapihin berkas-berkasnya dan masukin beberapa kertas ke dalam tasnya. "Ayo pulang."

Kyungsoo ngangguk lalu ngambil seragamnya yang masih dikeringin itu. Dia harus pake baju dulu sebelum pulang. Kalau tidak, bahaya untuk kesehatan.

Kesehatan mata author.

Tolonglaaaaa.

.

.

.

Ayah dan anak dengan wajah berbeda jauh itu jalan bareng. Kris dengan baik hati ngasihin jasnya karena Kyungsoo masih kedinginan.

Pas mau keluar dari kantor, cowok yang nyebor Kyungsoo tadi lewat.

Kyungsoo langsung nunjuk cowok itu. " _Dad_ , dia–"

"Selamat malam." Cowok itu senyum cerah dan ngedeketin Kris tanpa sedikitpun ngelirik Kyungsoo yang udah natep dia tajam. "Sudah mau pulang, Kris- _ssi_?"

Kris ngebales jabatan tangan cowok itu sambil balas tersenyum cerah. "Ya, putraku sudah kedinginan. Katanya ada pegawai yang menyiramkan air padanya."

Cowok itu noleh natep Kyungsoo yang masih natep dia tajam. "Jadi, dia putramu? Kok tidak mirip ya hahaha."

" _Dad_ , dia pegawai yang aku ceritakan."

...

...

Kris mendadak hening.

Cowok itu senyum-senyum gaje.

Kyungsoo jadi bingung karena ayahnya gak ngapa-ngapain.

Setelah hening cukup lama, Kris akhirnya bicara. "Kyungsoo, kenalkan, ini Park Chanyeol, dia pemilik Park Company yang telah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita sejak lama."

Kyungsoo melotot.

APAAAA?!

ADA APA DENGAN DUNIA?!

.

.

.

 _ **bersambung**_

CERITA APAAN INI WOY.

Jadi, aku ceritanya lagi kesemsem sama chansoo dan terciptalah ff ini. Ini aku buat sebagai pengganti high school life dan nostalgia yang udah aku hapus HEHE. Konflik FF ini cuma tiga kok, kalo gak salah(?) wkwkwk.

Oh iya, aku mau ada proyek bikin ff chanbaek. PARA CBS MOHON BERSIAP-SIAPLAH HAHAHA. /gajelu

Oke, sekian dan terimakasih. _mind to review?_

 _ **love,**_

 **KIMDOSSI**


End file.
